Technical Field
This disclosure relates to approaches for data replication and data synchronization.
Description of Related Art
Under conventional approaches, data synchronization within a distributed computing environment may be resource and time intensive. For example, data may be replicated from one database to another database, but depending upon the size of the database, the size of the individual objects stored in the database, and the quality of the communication network, replication may take hours or even days.